Mother
by AngelQueenoChaos
Summary: How To Train Your Dragon" Fanfic, mostly based on the movie that was recently Released. It belongs to Dreamworks and Cressida Cowell.


**"Mother"**

This is a fanfic of "How To Train Your Dragon" which is owned by Cressida Cowell, Dreamworks and had been directed by Chris Sanders and Dean DeBlois. It is mostly based on the film and may contain spoilers, if you do not wish to see any spoilers, then do not read this fiction until you have seen the movie. But feel free to read this.

Everyone is welcome to read, for it is not mature and welcomes all ages to view it.

Main Characters: Mother, Star, Misty.

Other characters will be added if needed.

Chapter One

- The Birth of Mother.

* * *

It was bright and peaceful in the forest, especially for a dragon that was called a "Nightfury". The dragon was looking for water what was full of fish, minding her own business until she heard a distant wail coming from the east of her position. The Nightfury followed the sounds, stopping as she saw a small little pink thing in the grass, making these irritating cries. The dragon poked the pink thing with her snout to make it stop that noise, and soon the pink thing stopped and looked at her.

It was a human! The Nightfury ducked herself behind a boulder in alarm for a few minutes, then poked her head out to look at it again. The little human couldn't move, and was still staring at her, the Nightfury tilted her head at the little one in confusion. The human tilted it's head the same way the dragon did, and followed the dragon's lead as she tilted her head to the other side. The dragon moved from the boulder, now assured that the human wasn't a threat.

She approached the little human and sniffed it, it smelled young, too young. Did it have parents? Where was it's family? The Nightfury was not sure, all she knows is that she had to take care of it until it's mother would come looking for it. What did humans call it? A baby? Yeah, it was a baby, too young to be on it's own or even be out here where it was dangerous.

Nightfury decided to take the baby someplace safe, and noticed a little basket right next to it. She nudged the babbling child into it and picked the basket up by the handle with her mouth and started to hop south of the forest with the baby. The baby kept babbling and giggling, enjoying whatever the dragon was doing until it's tummy made a noise, making the baby cry.

The dragon was startled by the cry and almost dropped the basket, luckily she didn't. She didn't understand why it was making that noise again until she heard the growling stomach, it needed food. What did normal humans feed it? Milk, thats right... Milk. She soon flew out of the forest, carrying the basket as she was looking for goats or something that would give milk to this hungry child. She spotted a herd of goats and landed in the field, making sure there weren't any humans around and placed herself infront of a goat.

_Hey, goat. _She called to it, staring at it with her yellow eyes.

The goat looked up and jumped when it saw her, _What the-!? You're not supposed to be here, Dragon!_

She placed the basket down, _I know, but it is urgent._

_How urgent? _The goat asked, but peaked into the basket, _And what's tha-- WHOA! Is that a human!?_

She sighed and nodded, _Yes, I found it in the forest, it seemed as if it's mother left it on accident. I thought it was best to take care of it until the mother returns._

The goat stared at her, _You're not serious..._

_I am, sadly. _She looked down at the child, then back at the goat, _I would like to use your milk to keep her fed, if you dont mind?_

The goat grunted, _Fine, make sure she's sucking on one of the glands on my udder._

_Alright, _The dragon used her 'hands' to take the baby out and set it near the goat's utter, keeping a 'hand' at it's back to make sure it doesn't fall back. She watched the baby take one of the 'teats' into its mouth as if it was a baby bottle and drained as much milk as could fit in its tummy. It let go of the gland and the dragon patted its back, where it burped afterwords.

The dragon put the child back in the basket and looked to the goat, _Thank you._

The goat looked at her, then at the baby, the goat knew that the dragon would continue returning... _How about you take me with you? Human babies eat alot, and I have enough milk to keep her fed. _The goat suggested, looking at the dragon.

The dragon stared at the goat, _Alright. As long as the humans do not try to hunt us down. _She answered, picking the basket up with her mouth and flapping her wings to get off the ground, and grabbed the goat with all 'hands' and flew off into the forest. She started to decend and flew towards a waterfall, going through a hidden cave and placing the goat on the ground before landing next to it.

_This will do for the time being, its near grass and no one will find us. _The dragon looked at the goat, putting the basket down.

_as long as I don't starve. _The goat looked at the basket, _You think the mother is going to come? She's probably dead now...._

_Oh, I'm sure, don't worry._ She answered, and sat down

_We should give it a name, atleast so we dont keep calling it 'baby' or something. _The goat suggested.

_You have a point... _The dragon sniffed the baby, _How about... Star?_

_Isn't it a girl's name? _The goat looked at her.

_Well, it doesn't seem like a boy to me, or smell like it. So, maybe it is a girl. _She soon gave a yawn, _I'm tired..._

_You have a point... And I think we should all sleep._

_right... _The dragon cuddled close to the basket and soon fell asleep, trying to keep the baby warm.

The goat slept close to the dragon as the baby fell asleep.

A new day came, and the Nightfury awoke, and smacked abit. Man, that dream was weird, hope it doesn't come true... She looked into the basket just to check the baby, but... the kid was not in there! She panicked, getting up and looking around for the kid. _Star? Star! _She called, sticking her head out of the cave.

"Momma!" called a voice, and the dragon turned her head to see a naked little girl dragging a bunch of fish that were tied by the tails by thread. "Look what I caught, momma!" she called, her strawberry blonde hair flowing from the currents. She soon stopped infront of the Dragon, who she called 'Mother'.

"A whole lotta fish, Mother!"

Mother sighed with relief, _You nearly gave me a heartattack, Star. Where's Misty? _

Star looked at her adopted mother, then rubbed her chin, "She went back to the village because she was running out of milk. She said she'd come back."

Mother groaned and went into the cave, _Come on...._

Star followed her mother, dragging all the fish with her, "But atleast I got us some food, momma."

_And I am proud of you... _Mother gave a toothless smile at Star. _But don't run off like that without telling me first, alright? _She glared.

"Okay momma." Star said, dropping the fish and getting some wood from the corner of the cave to make a camp fire. "Momma?"

_Yes?_

"I have a question... What's it like to fly?"

_Well... It's difficult to explain, but... It is rather heavenly. _Mother explained.

"Can I fly one day, mommy?" Star asked, looking at Mother with cornflower blue eyes.

_Of course, Star..._

"Promise?"

Mother sighed, _Promise._

afterward


End file.
